bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Companions/Pet Augmentation(PAGAS)
Hey you. You there, with the Pet. Have you ever been frustrated by your pet's bonus? Wanted to enhance it? Got too many Brown Rats? Want to release some pets? Have you: *Built the Stables? *Own at least 5 unique pets? *Reached The Narrow Sea? Cool! Go talk to the Town Crier now, he heard Misty is looking for you... Also, once you've moved PAGAS into the Commons, you will get a quest to locate Clint the Mount Rider. And when he's all settled, then he will teach you all about Mounts. __TOC__ Meeting Vincent After you meet all the requirements mentioned above, the crier will tell you to talk to Misty. Misty has a quest for you: }} Well, that was easy enough. However, when you find her friend Vincent, he too has a quest: }} After you complete this quest, Vincent will set up shop just below Misty in The Commons. PAGAS Pet Progress bar Vincent keeps track of all the pets you have in a hand list. You can browse through the pets you don't have and see what you'd like to nab once you've collected enough Unique DNA. He also has some cool bonus prizes for you to claim when you have collected a certain number of unique pets (i.e. a multiple of 10). Pets you obtain and release continue to count toward your pet progress. Release a Pet at PAGAS You can release a pet at PAGAS to receive DNA in exchange. The DNA received depends on the level and "class" of the released pet. Pet classes can be seen in the Pets Progress display, and are: * Basic Pets: hatched from eggs. * Event Pets: awarded during events (e.g., Turkey, Snowman, Reindeer, Chicken) * Misc Pets: generally purchased with in-game currency (e.g., Island Tokens, Casino Prize Tokens, Bush Bucks), or are awarded through game play (e.g., Rhino, Turtle, Golden Phoenix, Goldhound, Glitch). * Premium Pets: purchased with real-world cash. The payoff for releasing a pet improves with level for all but Premium pets. However, the payoff has diminishing returns as the pet level increases. If the goal is to gather Unique DNA (which is only used to purchase pets), then Premium Pets are the best option. For DNA used for other PAGAS activities (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic), then Misc, Event, and Basic Pets (in that order) will offer the best results. Releasing a Basic Pet The payoff for releasing a basic pet is generally linear with pet level. This means that getting the pet "one more level" will have a proportional improvement in the result. Basic pets are the only class where this is the case. However, the cost to level the pet is always increasing, so it may not be worth the time to level a basic pet for too long. At level 1 and level 40, a Basic Pet will have the following payoffs: * Common DNA: 89% -> 42% * Uncommon DNA: 10% -> 35% * Rare DNA: 1% -> 15% * Epic DNA: 0% -> 7% * Unique DNA: 0% -> 1% The payoff for each DNA type is generally linear with level. Slight variations are introduced since the payoff is always displayed as a rounded integer: sometimes the sum is not equal to 100%. It is not known whether the game employs the displayed (rounded) percentages to determine the actual DNA payoff. This is important since the Unique DNA payoff doesn't go from 0% to 1% until level 24. If the fractional percentages are employed, it will be possible to receive Unique DNA from a lower level Basic Pet. An outline how to test statistically if fractional percentages are employed or not can be found at Testing Pet Release Probabilities. It requires a large sample size, so a number of players must take part to get valid results. Releasing an Event Pet The payoff for releasing an Event Pet is not linear with level, and diminishing returns are certainly a factor. At level 1 and level 40, an Event Pet will have the following payoffs: * Common DNA: 0% -> 0% * Uncommon DNA: 86% -> 61% * Rare DNA: 12% -> 26% * Epic DNA: 2% -> 12% * Unique DNA: 0% -> 2% In terms of DNA payoff, there is slight (and decreasing) benefit to leveling an Event Pet past level 8 or so. Releasing a Misc Pet The payoff for releasing a Misc Pet has even more pronounced diminishing returns. At level 1 and level 40, a Misc Pet will have the following payoffs: * Common DNA: 0% -> 0% * Uncommon DNA: 0% -> 0% * Rare DNA: 84% -> 65% * Epic DNA: 14% -> 31% * Unique DNA: 2% -> 4% By level 8, the payoff odds are nearly flat. Actual release data suggests the nominal odds at level 8 greatly understate the chance of Unique DNA. A sample of 100 releases of Misc Pets at level 8 yielded 52 Rare DNA, 18 Epic DNA, and 30 Unique DNA vs. nominal odds of 69% Rare, 28% Epic, and 4% Unique. Returns from a smaller sample size of Misc Pets released at level 40 suggest the actual results there are much closer to the nominal odds of 65%/31%/4%. Releasing a Premium Pet Releasing a Premium Pet always provides 1 Unique DNA, regardless of level. Trade Up your DNA at PAGAS Augment Your Current Pet You can spend the DNA you've collected to change the bonus of your currently equipped pet. There are varying types and levels of bonuses to choose from, assuming you have access to them. The best ones take high quality DNA to apply. If you have a pet that has a random bonus, you can spend Common DNA to randomly swap to a different one of its random bonuses. You can also spend DNA to switch a pet you've augmented back to its base bonus, if it's something unique. If your pet is a type which has a random chance to have one of several bonuses when it is hatched (e.g., the Black Cat), you cannot automatically switch back to its initial bonus, because it was originally randomly assigned, and for various reasons, not tracked. When you change your pet's bonus, it keeps its level and xp, so your new bonus starts out already powered up! All in all, Pet Augmentation helps you put the bonus you want on the pet you like! It's great! Not every bonus is available for each pet. Tier1 bonuses are available with 1 pet, Tier2 is unlocked at 30 pets and Tier3 with 70 unique pets. Additionally, you must have had a pet with that bonus type to switch to that bonus. Pet Bonuses XP Bonus You may also change your DNAs into Pet XPs to increase the level of the pet. DNA for Sale Daily Quests Vincent, the local PAGAS Representative has received word from headquarters to begin offering daily missions for you and your equipped pet, and gain some much needed experience. Check back with Vincent daily, for a random chance of one of six (6) possible dailies, focused around training a well behaved companion. Each daily quest rewards a Quester's Satchel and XP for whatever pet you have equipped in the moment. Completing all 6 will unlock an achievement and a new title! + |name2 = Pet Training - Collars |type2 = daily |desc2 = Did you know that nearly any pet type can wear a collar? It's helpful if your pet gets lost and someone else finds it. We're running a little low, so if you can find me some collars, maybe I can teach your pet a thing or two. |task2 = Find 24 Collars |reward2 = 250 pet + |name3 = Pet Training - Leashes |type3 = daily |desc3 = Sometimes you've got to keep a tighter rein on what your pets are doing. For that, we suggest using leashes, and I'll make sure your pet knows how to act when they're tied to one. |task3 = Find 20 Leashes |reward3 = 250 pet + |name4 = Pet Training - Bush Whacking |type4 = daily |desc4 = A good pet is okay a whacking bushes, but a great pet is amazing at it! Your pet won't get any better without practice, so go out and whack some bushes with your pet right now! |task4 = Whack 100 bushes |reward4 = 250 pet + |name5 = Pet Training - Harnesses |type5 = daily |desc5 = For really heavy duty training here at PAGAS, we use harnesses. They keep a pet comfortable while giving the owner complete control over them. Can you find us some new ones? The ones I have are getting kind of old. |task5 = Find 16 Harnesses |reward5 = 250 pet + |name6 = Pet Training - Critter Chasing |type6 = daily |desc6 = It's important that your pet be able to effectively tell friends from foe. Why don't you take yours out and show him how to whack critters! They have a distinct aura about them, so this training will really be effective for your pet. |task6 = Whack 20 Critters |reward6 = 250 pet + }} Achievement }} Important Notice Note: Generation Eggs and Hatched Pets for sale at PAGAS will no longer be updated on this page, due to the increasing number of eggs and pets being released. ※ PAGAS (in the Commons) has a comprehensive and up-to-date listing of Generation Eggs and Hatched Pets for sale. ※ You can also visit the Companions wiki page for a list of Generation Pets. Eggs for sale at PAGAS Vincent can sell you all the pet eggs you can find in the wild or in Quester's Satchels, as well as many of the premium pets that have, until now, only been available in package deals or during sales. He even has some pet breeds you may have never seen before. They're expensive, though. The best pets cost Unique DNA, which is extremely rare! The cost of the eggs adapt to the current generation of eggs (those you can find in the wild.) The previous generation is more expensive, and the generations before even more. (The table should indicate rarity and the general scheme instead of concrete costs). Generation 1 Eggs Generation 2 Eggs Generation 3 Eggs Generation 4 Eggs Generation 5 Eggs Generation 6 Eggs Generation 7 Eggs Generation 8 Eggs You must have at least 5 Generation 8 pets to buy the following eggs: Pets for sale at PAGAS |name1 = Tan Rocket Rabbit |attr1 = Energy% |name2 = Blue T-Rex |attr2 = Nothings% |bonus2 = -20% |desc2 = Based on the latest research, they may have been this color! |cost2 = 1x |name3 = Teal Dragon|attr3 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus3 = 25% |desc3 = Blends well with the sky, making them excellent hunters |cost3 = 1x |name4 = Tan Dog |attr4 = Power% |bonus4 = 20% |desc4 = He gets lost in the snow easily. Not a very good rescue dog |cost4 = 1x |name5 = Green Raptor |attr5 = Mana% |bonus5 = 20% |desc5 = It's a radioactive raptor! Eek! |cost5 = 1x |name6 = Purple Penguin |attr6 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus6 = 25% |desc6 = He's really, really cold. |cost6 = 1x |name7 = Pink Pegasus |attr7 = Mana% |bonus7 = 25% |desc7 = The blond hair is a rare mutation. |cost7 = 1x |name8 = Red Monkey |attr8 = Gems% |bonus8 = 20% |desc8 = He's really curious |cost8 = 1x |name9 = Purple Ladybug |attr9 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus9 = 25% |desc9 = She's a royal Lady. Bug. |cost9 = 1x |name10 = Purple Skunk |attr10 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus10 = 20% |desc10 = Smells like lavender! |cost10 = 1x |name11 = Pink Kitten Witch |attr11 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus11 = 25% |desc11 = She'll put a spell on you! |cost11 = 1x |name12 = Orange Fairy |attr12 = Gems% |bonus12 = 20% |desc12 = It's a slightly more evil fairy. |cost12 = 1x |name13 = Rocket Rabbit |attr13 = Energy% |bonus13 = 25% |desc13 = He rides around on an egg rocket. He's pretty hardcore. |cost13 = 2x |name14 = Cool Dude Flamingo |attr14 = Nothings% |bonus14 = -30% |desc14 = This extremely rare pet was previously only available near the launch of the Tropical Islands. |cost14 = 2x |name15 = T-Rex |attr15 = Nothings to energy |bonus15 = 20% |desc15 = This guy was originally available during the Sommer Sports Event of 2013 |cost15 = 2x |name16 = Sporty T-Rex |attr16 = Nothings to Mana |bonus16 = 20% |desc16 = This bis guy was originally available during the Sommer Sports Event of 2013 |cost16 = 2x |name17 = Rocket Buffalo |attr17 = Puzzle Pc.% |bonus17 = 15% |desc17 = He's clinging on for dear life. He's not relaxing. |cost17 = 2x |name18 = Rocket Moose |attr18 = Puzzel pc.% |bonus18 = 15% |desc18 = Don't worry he's hanging there by choice. He's relaxing. |cost18 = 2x |name19 = Gunslinger Duck |attr19 = Nothing to Mana |bonus19 = 25% |desc19 = Go ahead. Make its day. |cost19 = 2x |name20 = Cotton Candy Duck |attr20 = Nothing to Energy |bonus20 = 25% |desc20 = It smells delicious! |cost20 = 2x }} |name2 = Jason Beaver |attr2 = Puzzle pc. |bonus2 = 15% |desc2 = Please take him. We don't want him anymore. |cost2 = 2x |name3 = Creepy Pumpkin |attr3 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus3 = 25% |desc3 = This Creepy Pumpkin will help you whack bushes! |cost3 = 2x |name4 = Kitten Witch |attr4 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus4 = 25% |desc4 = Breaking the stereotype of the warty old witch is this adorable kitten! |cost4 = 2x |name5 = Emo Werewolf |attr5 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus5 = 25% |desc5 = Maybe he didn't get the girl, or maybe he did. Either way, he's sad. |cost5 = 2x |name6 = Pilgrim Kitty |attr6 = Quest items |bonus6 = 15% |desc6 = This little Kitty was the first Kitty to settle the new world. |cost6 = 2x |name7 = Turkey Hunter |attr7 = Puzzle pc. |bonus7 = 15% |desc7 = Watch out! This little guy is out for vengence. |cost7 = 2x |name8 = Pilgrim Squirrel |attr8 = Runes |bonus8 = 25% |desc8 = This little guy will sniff out all the best stuff for you. |cost8 = 2x |name9 = Christmas Kitty |attr9 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus9 = 25% |desc9 = He has the most adorable run you've ever seen. |cost9 = 2x |name10 = Chilly Penguin |attr10 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus10 = 25% |desc10 = Slip'n'slides around on his unmeltable ice block! |cost10 = 2x |name11 = Mini Grinch |attr11 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus11 = 25% |desc11 = He's a little heartless, but I'm sure it'll grow a few sizes by Christmas. |cost11 = 2x |name12 = Girl Dragon |attr12 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus12 = 25% |desc12 = A fearsome girl dragon - once kept as pets by the dragon family. |cost12 = 2x |name13 = Boy Dragon |attr13 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus13 = 25% |desc13 = A fearsome boy dragon - once kept as pets by the dragon family. |cost13 = 2x |name14 = Dragon Kitten |attr14 = Puzzle pc. |bonus14 = 15% |desc14 = A fearsome kitten dressed up as a dragon. Dawwww! |cost14 = 2x |name15 = Fefe |attr15 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus15 = 20% |desc15 = This adorable little skunk is a real charmer. |cost15 = 2x |name16 = Cupug |attr16 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus16 = 20% |desc16 = This little guy will shoot you right in the heart...with love |cost16 = 2x |name17 = Unicorn |attr17 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus17 = 20% |desc17 = Catch her before she disappears forever! |cost17 = 2x |name18 = Rainboo |attr18 = Mana |bonus18 = 25% |desc18 = A super rare Rainbow Pegasus! |cost18 = 2x |name19 = Lucky |attr19 = Gold |bonus19 = 30% |desc19 = A super cute Leprechaun Kitty! |cost19 = 2x }} |name2 = Barkley |attr2 = Nothings to energy |bonus2 = 20% |desc2 = Man's best friend. He'll never leaf your side. |cost2 = 2x |name3 = Chocolate Rabbit |attr3 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus3 = 25% |desc3 = Careful in hot places - it might melt! |cost3 = 2x |name4 = Marshmallow Peep |attr4 = Energy |bonus4 = 25% |desc4 = This little guy sure likes to peep. |cost4 = 2x |name5 = Ukrainian Egg |attr5 = Puzzle pc. |bonus5 = 15% |desc5 = Handcrafted by monks...and then given feet! Amazing! |cost5 = 2x |name6 = Fennec Fox |attr6 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus6 = 25% |desc6 = She's absolutely adorable. Just look at those cute little ears! |cost6 = 2x |name7 = Ladybug |attr7 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus7 = 25% |desc7 = Contrary to popular belief, the number of spots don't indicate its age. |cost7 = 2x |name8 = Baby Pig |attr8 = Nothings to energy, mana, and power |bonus8 = 25% |desc8 = He stomps around in his little orange gumboots |cost8 = 2x |name9 = Bully |attr9 = Bonus Rune Dust when you whack up a rune |bonus9 = 60% |desc9 = Ruff ruff! |cost9 = 2x |name10 = Honker |attr10 = Mana |bonus10 = 25% |desc10 = Honk honk! |cost10 = 2x |name11 = Bouncy |attr11 = Nothings |bonus11 = -30% |desc11 = Boing boing! |cost11 = 2x }} Category:Companions Category:Quests Category:Achievements